lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WarGrowlmon18
Message for WarGrowlmon18 Can you please answer my questions? It's ok if you send your answers to my email. Have you seen Law & Order SVU season 5 episode 11 called Escape? The following paragraph's a summary of the episode. In Virginia, Officer Edwards says, "Baxter & Gamble jumped me. Baxter & Gamble also escaped." Baxter was arrested 10 years ago because an 11 year old boy said, "When Baxter raped me, I saw Baxter's face." The lab said that the rapist's DNA matched Baxter's DNA. Baxter might go to New York City. Baxter's ex-girlfriend Karen & Karen's 21 year old son, Lee live in New York City. 10 years ago, Baxter & Karen were having an affair. Lee's none other than the boy, who said, "When Baxter raped me, I saw Baxter's face." Karen & Lee moved from Virginia to New York City. Baxter might get revenge. In the end, Benson finds out Baxter's DNA doesn't match the culprit's DNA. The culprit's DNA matches DNA of Lee's cousin, Jeremy. When Benson talks to Lee, Lee says, "Jeremy didn't rape me." Benson asks, "Was it consensual?" Lee says, "No." 1. Did Jeremy really rape Lee? 2. Did Jeremy & Lee have sex with each other? 3. If Jeremy & Lee had sex with each other, then is that called rape & why? 4. If two minor boys have sex with each other, then is that called rape & why? 5. When Lee’s 21, I feel that Lee & Jeremy have same height. Do Lee & Jeremy have same height? 6. When Lee’s 21, what’s Jeremy’s age? Your answer doesn’t have to be exact. 7. When Benson said consensual, was Benson asking, "Lee, did you & Jeremy have sex with each other?" My email address's ralphaelturtle@yahoo.com. ( 06:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC)). Message 2 I sent an email to your email address yesterday night. How come you didn't respond? My email was questions about Swimfan(2002 film). Are you able to answer my questions about Swimfan the movie? You just have to say yes or no. ( 10:18, November 17, 2010 (UTC)). Message 3 Have you seen Law & Order SVU Season 5 Episode Careless? In the episode, did Lori Ann accidentally kill Jamie? If Lori Ann accidentally killed Jamie, then was Lori Ann sorry for Jamie's death? ( 07:04, November 18, 2010 (UTC)). Email Hello WarGrowlmon18, I sent an email to your email address. Did you check your email? Can you please reply to my email message? ( 04:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC)). Message for WarGowlmon18 Hey, it's me Ralphael. My nickname's Jimmy. Even though my name's Ralphael, was it bad for me to make an account Jimmythedragon? Did you get my previous email? My email address's ralphaelturtle@yahoo.com. I wanted to ask you more questions. (Jimmythedragon 23:26, December 3, 2010 (UTC)). Message I'm wondering if you check your email everyday. Did you receive my previous email message? ( 17:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC)). Message Hey, it's me Ralphael. I sent you another email. How come you didn't reply to my previous email. (Jimmythedragon 06:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC)). Message for WarGrowlmon18 I'm wondering if you check your email everyday? Did you receive my previous email message? ( 17:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC)).